


Rowboats

by LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Based off canon events, F/F, Fluff, kisses!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo/pseuds/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo
Summary: I can’t rember if in the first book what they did about Bronwyn once she got thrown into the sea, but she was cold, sooooooooo, emwyn.





	Rowboats

Bronwyn got back into the small rowboat soaked to the bone and shivering incessantly. Emma watched her reach for the oars with shaking hands and sighed.

”Stop, Bronwyn, here,” Emma said, holding her arms out.

Bronwyn looked at her blankly,

”Come here Bronwyn, you’re freezing, and the last thing we want is someone catching hypothermia”

Bronwyn nodded and clumsily lay down in Emma’s outstretched arms. She felt the blonde’s arms wrap aroud her, a warm feeling blossoming in her chest.

Emma warmed her own body slowly, until Bronwyn stopped shaking and her muscles relaxed. Emma was glad to see Bronwyn’s movements were less numb and clumsy, she cupped the other girl’a face in her hands and frowned 

“Your lips are still blue” Emma said, moving her own face closer to blushing girl.

Bronwyn cleared her throat, blushed harder

”Can you warm them up for me?”

Emma closed the gap between them, and brought her hands to Bronwyn’s shoulders, and Bronwyn’s found their way around Emma’s waist, it was.. nice, not Emma’s first kiss, by far, but it was different with Bronwyn, she moved a bit closer- 

“Hey!” The two girls broke apart to see who was calling

”Why are you two snogging at a time like this! we need Bronwyn to row” Hugh exclaimed

Bronwyn looked temped to throw herself back into the choppy sea and Emma nudged her to grab the oars. They would continue this later

 

 

 


End file.
